


Stupid Thoughts

by ilikecheesemaybe



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Angst?, Art Theory is hella cute tho, BOTH, M/M, fluff?, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikecheesemaybe/pseuds/ilikecheesemaybe
Summary: Christian has some stupid thoughts.





	Stupid Thoughts

Christian felt stupid. He knew he probably looked stupid too. He didn’t care. It would be worth it. Worth it for that bright smile. Worth it for that warm look in those beautiful eyes.

God, now even his thoughts were stupid.   
This is stupid. All so stupid and pointless. He didn’t need a stupid day to tell him to show Bart how much he lov- appreciates him. The way he cares. The way he pays attention to details. His enthusiasm.

Christian was so entirely fucked.

“Wait what? You’re not making any sense.” Christian heard Bart’s voice from his spot outside the door of Bart’s home.

  
“What’s not to get, it’s simple! Here: So because the signs of supernatural happened around lunchtime, we can’t have lunch anymore, or else you’ll attract the government to your location, and you’ll be erased from existence!” Claire’s voice was heard from the other side.

  
“I… what?” Bart’s voice falters in adorable confusion. Christian could practically imagine the face Bart was making, his eyebrows furrowed together, his lips slightly open as to form a question, “I’m sure it’s perfectly safe for me to eat my lunch, Claire.”

  
“No! Not until I can confirm that lunch isn’t causing these occurrences!” Claire starts strong and resolute before his voice softens to say, “I just want to make sure you stay safe, Bart. I don’t want you to disappear like the people I investigate. I don’t want to be forced to forget about you.”

  
“Hey. I’m not going to disappear.” There's a bit of muffled shifting, “I’m here. I won’t disappear. You won’t forget me.”

  
“You can’t promise that, Bart. We can’t be sure, Bart.”

  
“I can’t, we can’t, but I’ll try my best not to disappear, from the world and from your memories.”

  
“...” There’s a pause. Christian couldn’t tell what was happening inside, “Fine. Eat your lunch, but I’m staying right here in case aliens or the government comes for you.”

  
“My tinfoil hero.” There’s a bit more muffled shuffling, “I love you, Claire.”

  
No. _No._

  
“I love you too, Bart. At least I think I do and it’s not just the gover-” Claire is cut off with what Christian assumes is a kiss. A kiss from Bart. A kiss that probably held so much tenderness and care, for Claire.

  
Of course Bart would love someone who was creative and had brilliantly insane ideas, someone like Claire. Why would he ever love some coke addict like Christian. Stupid. Stupid boy. No one could ever love you.

  
Time to numb the pain with the one constant thing in his fucked up life.

**Author's Note:**

> OwO gimme validation please.


End file.
